In Die Nacht
by IchigoGalaxy
Summary: Akabane and Ban come together one night to just let go of their inhibitions, submit to their desires, and run on pure instinct. It doesn't seem to be the first time and certainly isn't the last. Yaoi. A pure lemon.


In Die Nacht (In the Night)

By: IchigoGalaxy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the GetBackers at all. They belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Rated M, Yaoi AkabaneXBan, lemon, please heed!

* * *

In the midst of the night, Akabane was in his element. As he walked in his steady gait, he couldn't help but appreciate its beauty, its tranquility, and its promises. He just seemed to be at his peak once the sun fell beyond the horizon. He loved the game of predator versus prey that ensued when the safety of light has moved on to other parts of the earth. The fear that embedded it's self in the minds of the weak was what Dr. Jackal hunted for. Any to whom he approached shrank back into the shadows, in search of a false sense of security in the obscurity of night, as his figure became apparent against the foreboding backdrop of darkness. In his jet black attire, he could almost be perceived to be a manifestation of that darkness.

But tonight Akabane was on a different type of hunt, for there were other carnal desires that occupied his body. And the need to indulge in those desires was what spurred him on. His animalistic instinct to hunt and kill could only be compared to his instinct to mate. As Akabane continued down the empty street, his lips curled into a knowing smirk. There was only one person capable of pleasing him, only one who could take as well as receive as much as Akabane could. There was only one physically strong enough to handle him. As Akabane rounded a corner, he was getting very close to that said person.

Midou Ban.

Just him thinking the name sent tendrils of anticipation coursing through him. He knew exactly where Ban was and knew exactly what they were going to do. The smirk turned into an almost borderline grin. Ban used to resist his advances at first, but a simple brush of lips and caress of skin was enough to persuade him otherwise.

Ban needed it too. He needed Akabane.

Though too proud to admit it, Ban was more than willing to release and submit to his instincts. He kept them more bottled up and restrained whilst Akabane lived them freely. So when Ban indulged, he did so with a vengeance. He was wild and heated; his body took over and let his logical brain take a back seat.

As Akabane rounded the last corner, he came into sight of a familiar apartment building. The best part about this was that they both knew when it was time to come together. The reason why Akabane knew where Ban would be was because all he had to do was go home; Ban would be waiting.

The image of Ban leaned up against his car with a cigarette between his lips and hands in his pockets greeted Akabane as he approached. To passersby, it would seem that he was completely at ease. One hundred percent comfortable as he relaxed, presumably waiting for something. But to Akabane, he could _feel _more from his countenance than what mere observation could tell him. The acknowledgement of Akabane's presence made Ban turn his gaze towards him. His eyes were intense. The shocking sapphire orbs almost glinting in the night. Ban took one hand out of his pocket and removed his cigarette from his mouth. He dropped it on the ground and promptly stepped on it. He pushed himself off of his Ladybug and waited as Akabane walked up to him.

"Bout fucking time!"

It wasn't that Ban was upset at him or unhappy to see him; it just wasn't the first emotion that replaced his anticipation. That smirk on Akabane's face and the one eye he could see through the slit in his hat conveyed so many secrets of what was to come, he couldn't stop the shiver that ran up his spine if he tried. He covered the small distance now between them and reached up to remove Akabane's hat.

"Right, let's get this tortilla-looking thing off before we do anything."

Akabane huffed with a quiet laugh. Ban's sense of humor was always welcome, but he had to suppress the swell of indignation he felt at that remark. He certainly did not think his hat looked like a tortilla!

"Midou-kun-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ban interrupted with a wave of his hand, "Don't get your panties all in a twist. C'mon."

Ban stepped away before Akabane could say anything and headed to the entrance to the apartment building. The building was fairly modern, standing at five stories high with a white façade and big glass windows for the apartments. Akabane walked up and unlocked the door and they entered into the lobby. Ban went straight for the elevator and pressed the up arrow. He stood with one hand back in his pocket, the other was still holding Akabane's hat, and his eyes stared straight ahead at nothing in particular, because if he looked at Akabane in the eyes, he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself.

Akabane, on the other hand, was studying the silhouette of Ban with an eye of appraisal. He couldn't help his eyes as they traveled up the length of his slender legs to his hips and torso. In his mind's eye, a naked image of Ban flashed in the place of the clothed one standing before him and Akabane had to swallow as his mouth began to water. His eyes traveled higher to the smooth skin at his neck and he could see himself sinking his teeth into the pale flesh. If Ban chose that moment to look at Akabane, he'd see a complete and utter look of hunger, that, were it not Ban's strength, would make many cower before its power.

But Ban didn't turn around and the arrival of the elevator succeeded in snapping Akabane out of his self-induced trance, though as they entered the elevator, the close proximities forced them to be acutely aware of their physical nearness. Both of their bodies were thrumming with need, brimming with energy, and were so tightly wound it was a wonder they were keeping it together.

Finally the elevator reached the top floor and both men exited, Akabane a little more in front so he could lead the way to his apartment. Each moment methodically ticked by as Akabane went through the procedure to unlock his door so they could get in. The moment of the door shuttling and getting locked finalized the situation and at the same time represented the beginning, just like the gun firing at the start of a race. Each man stood before the other and finally, Ban met Akabane's eyes. He smirked for he understood and accepted. Akabane was looking at him like a dog looks when teased by a big juicy steak being waved in its face. He slowly removed his coat and shoes and put them in their respective places by the door as Ban did the same. Then he walked past Ban while undoing his tie and headed to his bedroom. Ban followed and watched as Akabane removed his tie and socks once in the room. He stood with his back to Ban as he began to unbutton his shirt. But before he could take it off, Ban stepped up behind him and pressed against his back, pushing his hips up against his backside. He wrapped his arms low about his waist and pulled Akabane's body firmly against his own. Akabane felt hot breath upon his neck as Ban nuzzled him.

"You playin' games with me, huh?"

Akabane's lips curled into a smile as his eyes slipped closed and his body leaned back against Ban's.

"Not unless you're willing to play too, Midou-kun," Akabane all but purred the words, his deep and sensual voice making Ban's arousal spike. Ban growled in response.

"Oh, I'll play. But this time I call the shots."

Ban tugged Akabane's ear lightly with his teeth to prove his point. Then Ban reached up and pulled the shirt completely off his shoulders and discarded it hap-hazardly on the floor. He then moved to play with Akabane's nipples, making them become fully erect whilst he kissed and sucked and bit at his neck. He was sure to leave his mark. Akabane was breathing heavily and started to move his hips, rubbing his backside against Ban's clear erection. It was a silent plea for more and Ban was more than willing to comply. He spun Akabane around and their mouths connected instantly, thoroughly exploring and mapping with a twist of tongues. They parted for breath and both licked their lips, the mixing of saliva like a sweet new tonic that they couldn't get enough of.

Akabane hastily removed Ban's shirt; he needed to feel flesh against flesh, heat against heat. He pressed his heaving chest to Ban's and wrapped his arms around his neck. He could feel the thrumming of Ban's heart and could feel the excitement coursing through his veins. He fisted Ban's hair and kissed him again. Ban's own hands tightened their grip on Akabane's waist and pushed on his belt, a clear indication that he wanted them to be without clothing. The kiss broke again and Akabane worked his belt loose and was about to push them down when he stopped. With a curl of his lips he crawled on to his bed and, still on his knees, bent over and laid his cheek upon the covers. His arms rested on either side of his head and his ass was teasingly in the air.

Ban just stared, a bit too stunned to react right away. They had never done anything like that, if anything, _he_ was the one on his knees. Ban raked his eyes over the pale expanse of lean back and shoulders, up to the smooth black hair that was spilled over his head. Ban's eyes rested on Akabane's deep violet eyes and saw him casually lick his lips. Just the thought of him ravishing this man's body made him moan out loud with a curse.

"Holy _fuck_ you play dirty, Jackal."

He came up to the foot of the bed and placed both hands on the surrendered ass, pressing one hand into the junction of Akabane's thighs. Akabane practically melted at the touch. _No one_ could make him feel this good because it was just the fact that it was _Ban_ that made it different. Sure, others have touched him and his body enjoyed the physical stimulations. But Ban cut deep. It was an understanding that only they possessed. By this time, Akabane had his dick out and was stroking it as Ban massaged his balls through his pants.

Then the hand left him and Akabane made a sound of protest in his throat. After some rustling of fabric, Ban was back and was tugging Akabane's pants down, cursing impatiently when they got to his knees and Akabane had to lift one leg at a time before they were ripped off his legs. Ban quickly grasped Akabane's cheeks and spread them as he bent down.

Akabane moaned loudly in surprise when he felt a hot tongue run up the underside of his balls all the way up to his hole. Ban repeated the motion a few times before sticking his tongue in his ass. Ban smiled as he felt Akabane press onto his mouth with another sound of pleasure escaping those playful lips. Ban then replaced his tongue with his finger. He moved it in and out before adding another. He pushed them in deeper until he heard Akabane shout.

"Ah! Midou-kun…right there. Ugh!"

Akabane had his eyes closed and he was rocking his hips in time to the fingers inside him. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed more. Before he could say anything though, Ban removed his fingers and went to the dresser by the wall where the small bottle of lube lay hidden inside. Ban was moving fast with shaking hands as he popped the cap and spread a generous amount on his hand. He threw the bottle on the bed as he replaced the cap and came back behind Akabane. The fingers returned with the intent of preparing his entrance before his cock was pressing against it.

Akabane held his breath as Ban slowly pushed his was past the tight muscle. It had been a while since he had offered his body to Ban and the pain was a sharp reminder. But neither was adverse to a little pain and so Ban pushed on with his hands firmly on the other man's hips. He pushed until he lay fully inside him. He began to move after a short moment of letting Akabane adjust to the stretch and a groan erupted from his throat. This felt so damn _good_. Ban threw his head back and they increased the pace.

Akabane made small groans with each thrust as they got more powerful. Ban was finally letting go and he was going too, all inhibitions were left at the door before they even entered anyway. Ban slapped at Akabane's ass a few times and made him moan louder. After a few moments, Ban slowed down the pace and took his time, and then he pulled out all together.

"Akabane…I want you…on top. I want to see you…" Ban crawled on the bed and dragged Akabane over him to straddle him. Akabane leaned down and kissed Ban hard as he ground their erections together. As they looked at each other with fully dilated eyes, the need of fulfillment was apparent; the need to release was stronger than ever. Akabane ran his hands down Ban's torso and then back up again, his fingers tracing over every taut muscle as if to commit them to memory. He held on to Ban's shoulders as Ban guided his erection back to Akabane's sweet, tight hole. The man pushed down until he was fully seated on Ban's hips and both of them sighed in pleasure.

Ban watched as Akabane pushed off of his shoulders and undulated his body in long, steady movements. Ban's eyes flicked over every part of Akabane, and so did his hands. He couldn't stop touching the pale flesh with all its scars. How a body could be so marred yet be so perfect was beyond him, but he was fascinated all the same. To the world, Akabane was a transcendent being capable of death and destruction seemingly through sheer will. The moment he set his amethyst eyes upon your own, and when you see the knowing smile caress his fine lips, you know death is imminent. He was the bringer of the eternal darkness from whence he came.

But for an angel of death to alight upon Bans lap and ride him like there's no tomorrow made him feel an emotion that could only be described as admiration and something else akin to pride. Here he was with Ban, moving on him feverously, sweating, panting, groaning, and moaning. No one saw him like this but Ban. No one could make Akabane lose control of the cool façade that he wore at all times.

And also because Ban too could bring death if he so wishes it. The powers he inherited from his grandmother made him capable of bringing absolute fear and pain. He was evil, viscous, and savage, or that was what he was taught to believe. But Ban was better than all of that and it's proven by his ability to tame and control that raw power.

But for two beings, similar yet so different, a paradox if there ever was one, to be able to participate in this ageless dance of give and take, of pain and pleasure, was what drew them together and what made them perfect.

The new position had Ban hitting Akabane's prostate with acute accuracy and Akabane tossed his head back as the pleasure intensified. Ban tightened his grip on his waist as their bodies pounded together.

"Mi-midou-kunnn…"

Akabane was close, so very close. He rocked his hips and brought his head forward. He leaned over Ban with his hands on either side of his head. His hair fell down and created a silky black canopy around both of them and he looked into Ban's eyes, which were now a midnight blue. Raw power flowed between them as they reached the brink. Ban reached between them and pumped Akabane's leaking cock.

The feeling of a rough hand on the smooth skin of his dick was too much to bear. Akabane shouted as he came, clinching around Ban. Ban stilled as he came a moment later, his moaning was laced with curses as he held Akabane. Akabane fell forward and laid on top of Ban without letting him pull out first. He didn't want the connection to end.

"Ahh, shit…" was all Ban could say. He rubbed his hands on Akabane's ass and spread the cheeks a little. Then he lifted him so he could pull out. They both groaned as Ban slowly slid out. Akabane settled himself more comfortably on Ban's chest and let his eyes drift closed in sleep.

The next morning, Akabane woke up alone as he knew he would. Even so, he smiled to himself. He began to look forward to their trysts more and more, almost finding a dependence on them. He knew Ban had to return to Ginji, to the one person on this earth whom Ban truly loved. But the side he showed Akabane would never be seen by any other. Yes, Ginji has seen death, and has been on the business end of it. One could say that he too possesses the powers of the gods like Ban and himself. But there was an innocence Ginji had that Ban would never taint. He knew that Ban had not spoken of their… relationship, if you will, to anyone else. But Akabane suspected that Ginji already knew. He knows more than anyone would give him credit for.

At any rate, Akabane felt renewed and refreshed. And as he got ready for the work day as a transporter he knew he would run into Ban again soon. Because as they say, like attracts like after all.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. A review would be lovely and very kind. I welcome and accept all opinions (just don't curse me out! lol). Just kidding. But really, let me know! Thanks.


End file.
